Chocolate Kiss
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Story one of my Candy Castle trio. Paul is a popluar jock, with friends and fame. But what happens when he meets the ecstastic, crazy waitress Sara Hardy? Warning:Het, semi-slash, and hilarity.


Chocolate Kiss

A/N:I like candy, I like Paul London, I like Sara Hardy, I like semi-slash, and I like you guys. Plain and simple.

Disclaimer:I do not own Paul London, WWE, Candice Michelle, or Hershey's kisses or the little Keebler elf people. I do, however, own Sara Hardy and The Candy Castle, for they are of my own creation.

Pairing:Slight Sara Hardy/Paul London and Brian Kendrick/John Cena. Mentions of Batista/Candice Michelle and Edge/Michelle McCool

- - -

Paul London was a popular boy. Despite his small build, he was the quarter back for his high school's football team, he had awesome grades, and was at the top of the social food chain. It was preps/jocks/cheerleaders, the thugs/gangsters, skaters and punks, floaters (people who float from clique to clique), freaks and goths, computer nerds, geeks, and finally the outcasts and rejects. Paul was nice to about everyone of them, unlike his other popular friends.

But, as a popular kid, he'd have to go around with the popular crowd, instead of hanging out with his other friends. They'd drag Paul all over the school, take him out to their usual hangouts, and to local restaurants. So, one day, his friends were going to a little diner called "The Candy Castle," and he _just had_ to come along.

Paul sat and laughed with his friends at a small, pink booth at the far corner of the diner. He sat in between Candice and Michelle, who were all over him like flys on a garbage can. They were practically pulling him apart. John Cena and Randy Orton sat across from them, arms around their respective girlfriends. Adam Copeland and Dave Batista were glaring at Candice and Michelle to get off of Paul, for it was, of course, bad for their girlfriends to be all over their best friend.

A waitress came up to the table, Paul not getting a good glimpse of what she looked like, but her voice was the cutest he'd ever heard,"Hello! My name is Sara and I'll be your waitress today! What can I get you guys?"

Everyone, except Paul, looked at each other, quite annoyed, before ordering. Each of them tried as hard as possible to sound snotty and waste time saying what they wanted. Paul rolled his eyes, _Pricks..._

"What can I get for you, hun?" Sara asked Paul, trying to get a good look at him. Candice was blocking his face from her, Michelle glaring,"He'll just have a strawberry shake. Now go away!"

"Gee, sorry." Sara walked away, pink Mary Janes clicking with each of her footsteps.

Paul wiggled out from in between the girls by slipping up over the back of the chair,"Girls, you know I hate strawberry! Listen, I'm going to re-order before they actually make the shake. I'll see you when I get back." He walked away from the table, almost sure that there were little angry puffs of smoke popping from his ears.

Sara rolled her crystal blue eyes as she stomped into the kitchen, slamming the tiny notepad she took orders in on the counter,"I freaking hate those preps!"

Brian, the tiny bus boy, pat her shoulder,"Sara, hun, it's alright. What happened this time?"

"Those darn preps were being real beach balls to me! They were acting all snotty, and those two little ho-hos Candice and Michelle were trying to hide some one from me. I bet it was Paul, too. They found out I liked him and now they're trying to keep him away from me." Sara kicked an old package of marshmallows on the floor and pouted.

Brian sighed and hugged his best friend,"Sare-Bear, sweetie, those girls are just mad that they could never have a shot with Paul and that you could."

"You really think so, Bri-Bri?"

"Of course. Besides, he's coming this way right now."

Sara's eyes widened,"What?!"

Brian waved and dashed off,"Bye Sara!"

"Brian David Kendrick, you get back here this-"

Paul tapped Sara on the shoulder, making the blond and pink haired girl turn around on her heels,"Oh, uhm, hello! W-What can I do for you, sir?"

The Latino was taken aback by the girls cuteness. She had a tiny little nose, pouty pink lips, and some really crystal blue eyes. She was about 5' 3", sort of chubby, and had on a pink waitresses outfit,"Uh, yeah, I was, uhm, wondering if you could change my order. I didn't really want a str-strawberry milkshake."

Sara smiled and nodded, but was a bit distracted by Paul's presence. She quickly grabbed her notepad and pen, never once taking her eyes off of Paul,"S-Sure. What do you want instead of the shake?"

"Oh wow, I never thought of this before hand. Hmph, I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"Well, I really like the chocolate kiss sundae. It's a vanilla sundae with chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, and whole lot of kisses. It's super delish!"

Paul grinned,"Sounds great. I'll have that."

"Alrighty then! I'll get right-"

"There you are Paul!" John came up from behind Paul and slapped a hand on his shoulder,"We've been wondering where you were. Did you find that little blond bimbo waitress you were looking for?"

Sara loudly cleared her throat and glared,"I'm right here, yah know!"

"Oh, my bad. I didn't see you there, shorty."

"It's quite alright, muscle head."

John cracked his knuckles,"Say that again, you little rainbow freak." Brian heard the threatening and quickly dashed over the the trio.

Sara took a very evil looking step forward,"It's quite alright, muscle head!"

Just when John was about to go crazy on the short girl, Brian stepped in between the two and held up his hands,"Stop it! Both of you! Please, this is not the way to solve a problem!"

"Oh great, another Keebler elf!"

Brian smiled sarcastically at John,"I happen to be an adorable lawn gnome, thank you very much." He looked over at Sara,"Hun, please don't start another fight. That's how you lost your job at McDonald's, remember?"

Sara huffed and nodded, backing away slightly,"Fine, fine. Sorry Bri-Bear."

"And..."

"Sorry John..."

John backed down as well, going back to his place beside Paul, who was a bit startled by the whole almost-fight happening so fast,"Paul, let's get out of here. I have to go wash off the smell of this fairy."

Brian bit his lip, trying to hold himself back so he couldn't through a punch at John right then and there,"This fairy is proud, so come back soon, yah here!"

"Well, that was rather eventful..." Sara sighed and slumped into a nearby chair,"I bet Paul doesn't even know my name."

Just as she said that, though, Paul swiftly came back and placed a kiss on her cheek,"Thanks for everything Sara. Oh, and by the way, tell Brian not to worry. John likes him." Before dashing off again.

Sara and Brian both looked at each other,"Wow...."

- - -

A/N:Awesome, I know. R & R! ~ Duckii


End file.
